


[Podfic] careless and free like animals

by WoollyLambdaPods



Category: due South
Genre: Animal Transformation, Audio Format: Streaming, Honey Badger, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, creator's tags:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoollyLambdaPods/pseuds/WoollyLambdaPods
Summary: Creator's Summary:Fraser had a split-second warning in the form of a low, threatening growl before 10 kilograms of Ray-as-honey badger latched onto his boot with disturbing ferocity, powerful claws digging into the tough leather. Fraser stumbled, off-balance, hand slapping against the wall to keep from squashing Ray underfoot.
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voice Team 2020 Mystery Box: Team Sun





	[Podfic] careless and free like animals

[[Podfic] Careless And Free Like Animals - Akamine Chan](https://soundcloud.com/philomena98/podfic-careless-and-free-like-animals-akamine-chan/s-338N0uHTNwY)


End file.
